


He Is the Storm That I Worship

by deluxemycroft



Series: Ouroboros [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Cock Warming, Cultural Differences, Dominance, Hypothermia, M/M, Mental Link, Mind Meld, Mind Reading, Press Conference, Service Kink, Service Submission, Submission, Voyeurism (kind of), loyalty even when its not warranted or deserved, mention of past strangefrost, shield file dump fix-it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-13 21:24:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18948949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deluxemycroft/pseuds/deluxemycroft
Summary: Steve gives.Loki gives back.





	He Is the Storm That I Worship

**Author's Note:**

> this takes place in the few weeks between the end of on&on and the beginning of twtwtm. there is porn, there is loki pretending he has any idea of what to do with his life, there is clint being a little shit. enjoy!

Steve readjusted his papers on the podium and cleared his throat. Behind him and to his left, Loki stood, hands clasped behind his back, clad in formal Asgardian wear, all green and black and gold, horned helm shining in the light. Clint was at Loki’s right hand, texting someone on his phone. Behind Steve and to his right, Tony Stark was looking over the gathered crowd of reporters with a faintly amused look on his face. Natasha, Sam, and Bruce were standing behind them, near the backdrop, talking quietly between themselves. He was wearing his Captain America uniform, sans helmet, and everyone besides Tony was in their Avengers uniform. Tony was wearing a suit that probably cost more than Steve’s mom would’ve made in a year. 

The clock on the wall clicked over to 1100 and Steve leaned forward to speak into the microphone. He’d always been bad at this part of it. “Thank you for coming,” he said stiffly, watching as the gathered crowd quieted and the sea of faces turned to look at him. Tony tapped his Starkphone and the massive TV screen next to them lit up with SHIELD’s logo. “As I believe most people here are aware, SHIELD has been disbanded as a result of HYDRA’s infiltration.” Steve cleared his throat again and reached under the podium for the water bottle that one of Tony’s aides had stashed there. He took a sip of water and then continued talking. The SHIELD logo on the screen changed over to the Avenger’s logo.

“Handling HYDRA’s infiltration of SHIELD and the U.S. government has always been a priority of the Avengers Initiative. We are releasing classified files from HYDRA’s Winter Soldier initiative to show how HYDRA has influenced various actions during the past 60 years, including various political assassinations. We will also be releasing various files from HYDRA’s servers.” He took in a deep breath. “Our intelligence indicates that HYDRA has been operating within the United States government since we brought over Nazi scientists and loyalists in the 1940s. Arnim Zola was one of those scientists that was recruited into SHIELD. All of this intelligence has been unencrypted to the best of our ability and will be located on starknews.com, free for the public.”

Steve glanced over his shoulder at Loki, and then looked at Tony before looking back out over the sea of reporters.

“I am also here to announce that with SHIELD no longer being a viable organization, the Avengers are now a private, non-profit corporation owned by Stark Industries. We will be working in conjunction with the Stark Relief Foundation. We will also be partially funded by Loki Odinson of Asgard, who has generously decided to donate towards our cause. Our mission is the same as it was under SHIELD: to be a response team to otherworldly threats against Earth. If possible, we will also attempt to stop threats before they begin, in the safest and most productive way possible.” Steve glanced down at the papers on the podium and nodded to himself. “The current Avengers team consists of six permanent members: myself, Tony Stark, Hawkeye, Black Widow, the Hulk, and Loki of Asgard, with Agent Falcon coming on as needed. If there are any questions, I will ask you direct them to Tony Stark.”

Tony and Steve switched places, as did Clint and Loki. Loki gently nestled his hand in the crook of Steve’s elbow. A bit of tension seeped out of Steve’s shoulders. 

“How do we know that these are really HYDRA documents that are being released?” a reporter asked.

Tony raised an eyebrow. “They say HYDRA, right at the top. Most of them have their ugly logo up there too.” There was a bit of polite laughter. Steve glanced at Loki to see that both of his eyebrows had risen up his forehead, and then he looked past Loki to Clint, who looked like he was trying to set the reporters on fire with his mind. Steve smirked. “In all seriousness, Loki, Captain America, and Agents Falcon and Hawkeye recovered these files from an underground HYDRA base. They risked life and limb in order to help us uncover the truth behind HYDRA’s infiltration of our government.” Tony pulled up his phone and tapped on the screen, and on the TV screen next to the Avengers, a security camera still of Loki, grievously wounded from the blast at the HYDRA base, was pulled up. The entire crowd flinched back as Tony waved his hand at the TV screen. “Loki was seriously injured in the mission.”

“How is he recovered so quickly?”

Tony waved Loki forward and he reluctantly stepped up to the podium to speak into the microphones. “Magic,” he said simply. He turned back to go back next to Steve and Clint but the chatter of the reporters had him subtly rolling his eyes and going back to the podium. “I used a healing potion to heal myself,” he informed the reporters, which sparked another line of questions. 

“What potion?”

“How does it work?”

“Is it from Asgard?”

“Why aren’t you producing the potion for Americans in need?”

Loki held up one long-fingered hand in order to stop the questions. “Yes, the potion is of Asgardian origin. I cannot produce the potion for American use because I do not know how much of it would be effective for your...physiques. Also, I cannot cure your realm’s problems. I believe that is beyond my duty.” It would also be thoroughly difficult and Loki did not care. He raised an eyebrow. “Is it not enough I am here to assist the Avengers?”

“How does your magic work?”

“Where’s Thor?”

“Is it true you’re a King?”

“Is it true you and Captain America are in a relationship?”

Loki’s mouth tightened. “I believe it was requested that Mr. Stark answer your questions.” He turned back to stand between Clint and Steve, clasping his hands once again behind his back. 

Tony stepped back up to the podium.

“Why is Loki helping fund the Avengers?” a reporter asked.

Tony shrugged. “He offered. We had a big team meeting where we decided to go fully private. Well, mostly Cap and I decided that, but I said that Stark Industries could take over the financial backing, and then Loki asked how much that all cost.” He thought for a moment. “Well, he actually asked if _I_ had enough money, and then decided to just dump an entire treasure chest worth of gold coins that he’d found on Earth back when he was, quote, ‘in his 700s’, unquote, that ended up being worth about five million dollars.” Tony tapped his phone and pulled up a picture of the various Avengers lounging around a conference table with a massive pile of gold coins spilling over the edges of the table.

In the picture, Loki was sitting next to Steve, both of Steve’s hands wrapped around one of Loki’s, and Loki’s free hand was in the air, a bit of green seidr around his fingers. Clint was standing behind Loki’s chair, looking faintly amused. Natasha and Bruce were sitting across the table from Steve and Loki, with Tony next to Bruce. On Steve’s other side, Sam was in the middle of taking a bite of a sandwich, eyes wide on the pile of gold on the table. 

The reporters went quiet for a few seconds.

“Why wasn’t the money donated?”

“Loki requested it to be used for the Avengers.”

“What are the operating expenses?”

Tony sighed. “Our finances will be released after our taxes are done next year. Now, I believe our time is almost up, so I would like to thank everyone for being here today and to go to starknews.com for those declassified HYDRA files.” He raised a hand toward the reporters and then the Avengers all filed off the stage, going back to the elevator at the back of the conference room, riding up in silence to the penthouse.

Steve finally shook his head with a small smile. “News should be interesting over the next few days at least.”

Tony snorted as he looked up from his phone. “I’m already getting emails from SI’s PR department. We should probably hire a PR representative.”

Steve just sighed and the six of them exited the elevator into Tony’s penthouse. He clicked his fingers at Loki and then motioned towards his uniform, and Loki obligingly changed Steve into a more casual dark red t-shirt and blue jeans, sending his uniform into a pocket dimension. Loki then changed his own outfit into black leggings and a black hoodie and he and Clint padded into the kitchen to dig through the fridge. 

Clint pulled out some leftover pizza and leaned across the counter to get paper towels while Loki tried to glare the food in the fridge to turn into being what he wanted. Clint grinned at him and held out a slice. “Hey, boss, just eat this.”

Loki gave him the long-suffering sigh of a prince who had only ever eaten the finest foods available and shut the fridge door, moving back across the kitchen to wrinkle his nose at Clint. “If I must,” he grumbled, draping himself dramatically across the counter and opening his mouth for Clint to feed him a bite. Clint just rolled his eyes and obliged. Loki looked a bit surprised at the taste and then he and Clint summarily finished off the rest of the pizza. 

“It’s even better fresh out of the oven,” Clint assured him, wiping his hands off on his pants and then binning the box, grabbing a soda from the fridge before following Loki back into the living room. Steve and Nat were going through the HYDRA files again on a couch while Tony and Bruce were checking the website everything had been posted on. 

“We can go home,” Clint offered up with a shrug. “It’s been a long few days.”

It surely had been. Loki had returned from Asgard and slept for two days, and then woken up to find the Avengers in chaos. They were trying to figure out their purpose now that SHIELD had gone fully underground with the revelation that they had been under HYDRA’s control for decades. Loki, of course, had been profoundly bored by such a discussion, and had offered up that the Avengers should have no rulers, which had somehow led to the agreement that the Avengers be turned into a non-profit under the Stark Industries name. Loki had been uninterested during the entire process; Midgardian politics were so _boring_. He was a King; he listened to his council and his citizens, but at the end of the day, his decision was his own. These Midgardians were so exuberant about the wrong things. 

He frowned. Was he still King? He had dropped all ties to Asgard when he had cut bonds with Thor. Surely he was no longer even of Asgard. 

Well, little Midgardians didn’t need to know that. It did not matter anyway. He was his own and Steve kept good hold of him, brought him to heel as he needed, pushed him down and made him behave. Steve was so very _good_ to him.

He turned to Clint. Faithful, loyal Clint, who had stuck to his side like a painful burr and had refused to leave him. Against his own wishes, Loki found himself grateful for the man. “Captain,” he called out lowly, “Will you return with us to our home?”

Steve shrugged and heaved to his feet. “Sure. I’ll see everyone tomorrow, yeah?”

After a chorus of agreements, Steve made his way over to Loki and Clint. Loki took both of their hands and pulled them smoothly through dimensions to their apartment, waiting until Steve was settled on the couch with a glass of water before going to his knees in front of him. Clint ducked into his room to change into worn sweatpants and a threadbare shirt before curling up with a thick blanket on the armchair while Loki leaned his cheek on Steve’s thigh, heavy fingers stroking through his hair.

* * *

Loki jerked awake, gasping into the dark around him. He shook his head and flicked his fingers, seidr lighting up the bedroom. He had once been only able to sleep in absolute darkness, and now not being able to see everything struck terror into his heart. Steve was still asleep. Good. He sat up, rubbing at his wrists, trying to get the ache out. 

He had these _dreams_ of being back in Killian’s room, those heavy metal bands around his chest and waist and arms and legs, everything hidden behind that strange muzzle in his mouth, those horrible pins through his wrists. It had been so _dark_. Surely nothing he had ever experienced had ever been that dark. He had not even been in that chair for an entire day, yet he continued to dream of it. 

The door to the bedroom slowly opened, Clint poking his head in. A shaft of soft light came with him and Loki relaxed as the room was illuminated, that he could see that he was safe. 

“Come out here,” Clint said quietly. “No need to disturb Cap.” He left the door ajar and Loki could hear him rummaging around in the kitchen. He dismissed the seidr-light and took a moment to look at Steve’s sleeping face, to run the tips of his fingers lightly over those handsome features, to know with his own senses that he was real. 

He slipped out of bed and pulled on Steve’s red t-shirt from the day before and then padded out into the living room, softly shutting the bedroom door behind him. Clint already had a mug of chocolate coffee ready for him, and Loki joined him on the couch, taking the offered blanket and wrapping himself in it before folding both of his hands around the coffee mug and leaning against Clint’s side. 

“Sucks, huh,” Clint said quietly a few minutes later. “I dream about lives I had before, where we never met. Or about your life, or the lives you lived before. I used to get nightmares, though. Of shit my dad did to me, or missions that went wrong, or people I love dying. But you just keep seeing the same thing over and over.”

Loki inclined his head. 

His nightmares were the same situation with two outcomes. It was impossible for him to say which was worse. 

They always started the same: he was in Killian’s chair, the metal bands around his body slowly heating up, trying not to flinch against the agony of the pins in his wrists. He could hear that sound in the distance, the strange faint brush of metal against metal, and then footsteps. And then the lights would turn on, and someone would be standing in front of him. 

In half the dreams, it was Thor, Mjolnir in hand, raised up to kill him again. 

In the other dreams, it was Steve, scalpel in hand, ready to cut him open and find out what made him _tick._

Again, he did not know which eventuality was worse. 

He finished his coffee and sent the mug to the kitchen with a wave of his hand, curling up even more firmly under the blanket. “Would I let him?” he finally murmured. 

“Thor or Steve?” Clint questioned back, his voice just as soft. 

Loki sighed. “If he asked, would I not bare myself for him now? Let him slide between my ribs and break them?”

“I’d hope you’d have a bit more self preservation than that, but I also know who I’m talking to, so honestly, you might. I think the thing is though, Steve’s never gonna ask. It wouldn’t even occur to him. You know that.” Clint paused for a moment and thought about it. “Sir, Steve doesn’t think about things the same way you do. He doesn’t look at you and think about how you’re different, how he wants to crack your ribs and climb inside. That’s not who Steve is.”

Loki inclined his head, hair falling over his face. “He would not, would he,” he mused quietly, almost disbelieving. “If Thor had realized splitting me open was an option, he would have done it.”

Clint shrugged one shoulder. “Nothing to say he never realized, you know. There’s how many lives you don’t remember? He could’ve cut you open and stuck his hands in you however many times he wanted.”

Loki gagged and then pressed his fingers to his mouth. “I hope he died in his fall from the Bifrost,” he hissed. “If I lay eyes upon him again, I will cut his throat.”

Clint nodded. “I’ll hold him down.”

They were quiet while Clint finished his now-cold coffee and then Loki summoned another blanket to wrap around them both, a bit of an idea forming in the back of his mind. Clint belonged to him, did he not? He was sworn to keep Loki’s secrets; he could not even bare them when ordered to. Ergo, he could also keep Loki’s nightmares. 

Clint shot him a strange look but didn’t say anything. It was easy for Loki to drop into a meditative state and pinpoint his fears around the memories of his brief time in Killian’s chair. It was even easier to pin Clint down and push those memories and those feelings into his mind. He could already feel the ache around his heart easing. Clint struggled but he was no match for Loki’s strength, and when he was done, Loki sat back while Clint panted and shuddered. 

“You’re an asshole,” Clint gasped out, rubbing his palms over his temples. “What the fuck was that for?”

Loki shrugged. “I was growing tired of the dreams. Now you can have them.”

“Thanks for the extra trauma, dickhole.” Clint heaved himself up and dragged himself back into his bedroom, not even shutting the door behind himself. Loki curled up on the couch, and pulled the blankets back over himself, and managed his first restful night's sleep in months.

The next morning, Steve whistled at Clint once he’d managed to drag himself out of bed for breakfast. “Bad night?” Steve asked with a sympathetic wince, holding out utensils in one hand and a plate in the other. Clint flinched at the sight but Steve pretended not to notice. Loki watched the interaction from the couch and then turned his attention back to his own breakfast. He’d make it up to Clint, one way or another. Perhaps a new bow.

* * *

Loki was sprawled across the entire length of the couch, his head in Steve’s lap and his feet in Clint’s lap. They’d pulled a few couches around a long coffee table in Tony’s living room, watching the numbers roll up on the website for the HYDRA files. 

“We could just dump all of SHIELD’s files onto the site,” Natasha said again, holding up a thumb drive. “They’re almost all encrypted. Almost impossible for anyone to hack it.”

Steve shook his head immediately. “Not happening. Someone somewhere would have the time and energy to unencrypt those files. The information in there is deadly. Especially now that we’re not a government sector, we’d just be setting ourselves up for assassination or stalking. Everything is in those files. You want your psych profile on the evening news? Your mission reports in the newspaper? No, keep it to HYDRA. We have to have _some_ transparency, but not put ourselves at risk.”

Everyone nodded their heads, except for Loki, who had lengthened his hair down past his shoulders and was now braiding it. 

“Does this mean we’re salaried now?” Clint said, picking up one of the HYDRA files about a Winter Soldier mission. Both Loki and Tony snorted in amusement at the same time. Tony looked shocked for a moment before motioning at Loki.

“ _I_ found that funny because Stark Industries has been paying the lot of you for over a year. Why did _you_ find that funny, Mischief Managed?”

Loki turned his head in Steve’s lap and raised an eyebrow, dropping his hands out of his hair. “Clint has no need of your Midgardian money.”

Clint frowned at him. “I still need to eat, don’t I? Kinda need money for that.”

Loki shrugged a bit and sat up, intentionally kicking Clint in the stomach as he did so. He conjured an ornate chalice of mead and sipped at it while digging through the various files on the table. Across from them, Natasha narrowed her eyes at him, pocketing the thumb drive. 

“Loki,” she said quietly, “We’ve found mention of Thor in these files. Not much, mostly in the last few years. Do you know anything about that?”

“Didn’t we decide HYDRA was researching him?” Steve said when Loki appeared unwilling to answer. 

“Hey, yeah,” Tony interjected. “You just disappeared for nearly a week after Thor came and dragged you off. Don’t think I haven’t forgotten about how wanted criminal Bucky _fucking_ Barnes was suddenly in my Tower.”

Loki glanced up at Tony through his hair and then shrugged again. He set his chalice up into the air and glanced at Clint, who pulled out his phone and tapped on the screen a few times. “Thor has been taken care of. It is entirely possible that I am no longer a citizen of Asgard.” He dropped the files carelessly back to the table and leaned against Steve’s side, Steve’s arm sliding over his shoulders.

“Food’ll be here in half hour,” Clint said, pocketing his phone again. “What!?” He held up his hands at everyone’s looks. “Loki wanted sushi.”

Steve just rolled his eyes and pressed a kiss to Loki’s temple. “He told us that Thor was going to bring his four best warriors. I figured Loki wanted _his_ four best warriors behind him. Clint got Buck out of here soon enough.”

“We’re just not talking about that, then?” Tony asked incredulously. “Just pretending that didn’t happen?”

“Tony,” Bruce said tiredly, “Haven’t you had practice at pretending people weren’t here when they were?”

“When I was your assistant, I saw _quite_ a few people here that you pretended weren’t here later,” Natasha pointed out, a bit of a smile on her face. “What were their names? Linda, Lisa, Eliza, something like that?”

Tony rubbed his hands down his face and then pointed back at Loki. “This is about Loki bringing a wanted criminal into my Tower!”

Natasha smirked. “How many countries are we wanted in, Clint?”

Clint didn’t answer. He was looking at Loki with a bit of a frown on his face. “You didn’t think Thor would bring the Warriors Three and Sif. You knew he’d come alone.”

Loki sent him an amused look. “Did I now? I _seem_ to remember—”

“None of that, you two,” Steve interjected before they could get started. “Loki, Bucky is still officially a wanted criminal. If you know where he is, you shouldn’t be bringing him here. Are we good? Can we get back to the real problem at hand?”

Everyone looked at Steve. He raised his free hand defensively and then dropped it.

“Alrighty then,” Tony drawled. “Guess I’ll just have to live with the mystery. I have some documents everyone needs to sign, we need to figure out our board of directors, president, etcetera. Loki, my legal team is looking into if you can serve on an official capacity, given that you’re from another planet, and they’ll let me know. We’re also figuring out how to include your donation in the forming of the Avengers non-profit, since, again, you’re from another planet.”

“The gold was originally from Midgard,” Loki pointed out. 

“Which you stole,” Tony reminded him. “You very much did steal it.”

“I took it from a slave ship that I set on fire after freeing the slaves,” Loki replied and Tony held up a hand, trying to keep from rolling his eyes.

“Look, I’m glad you’re back on your vigilante grind, if that’s even true, but you _did_ steal it, even if it was from slavers. I’ll have someone from the Stark Relief Foundation to come and help us figure out which of us should be the president, the secretary, and the treasurer. This is going to be more work than just fighting crime, guys, but it’s either this or disbanding.”

“I’ll be the secretary,” Natasha supplied. 

“A non-profit has to have transparency, _especially_ ours, which is going to be under some serious scrutiny,” Tony informed her. “You wouldn’t have a secret identity anymore.”

She opened her mouth and then closed it again with a frown. “Alright, we’ll think about it.”

Tony nodded and tapped on his Starkphone. 

“Agent Barton’s food order is in the lobby,” JARVIS announced, and Clint got up, the elevator opening for him. After a moment, Loki darted after him.

Clint gave him a questioning look after holding the elevator door for him. “I can get you food without help, you know,” he informed Loki, who gave him a small, elegant shrug, waving his hand dismissively.

“You won’t be able to serve on this board,” Loki told him as they watched the floor numbers tick down. “You’re no longer of Midgard.”

Clint sighed. “Yeah, I know. Not like I want my name out there anyway. Nat will probably use some alternate identity of hers. She likes stuff like this. But it’s not for me.” He sent Loki an amused look. “I got enough shit of my own to take care of. Need a damn non-profit of my own to deal with you.”

Loki rolled his eyes. The elevator door opened and they stepped out into the lobby of Avengers Tower, ignoring the few reporters hanging around. Loki followed Clint to the delivery guy and then floated the bags of food out of his hands and into his own grasp, immediately digging through to make sure Clint had ordered enough. Once Clint was done, they made their way back to the elevator, the food floating behind them. “You ordered more than I requested.”

“Sure I did. Someone’s gotta temper your weird power-play. I would feel too shitty watching you eat while everyone else went hungry.”

Loki hummed and then reached out and pinched Clint’s arm, digging his nails in hard enough to draw blood. Clint yelped and Loki removed his hand, giving Clint a faintly amused look just as the elevator opened back on Tony’s floor. Loki floated out the food and laid the sushi out on the table while Clint washed his arm off in the sink. Bruce got everyone plates and they all ate in comfortable silence. Loki finished off his mead and disappeared the chalice. 

Once they were done, Loki looked to Steve. “Is my presence still required?”

Steve pressed a kiss to his cheek. “No, you’re good.”

Loki lifted Steve’s hand and brushed a kiss over his knuckles, and then reached out for Clint, and the two of them disappeared in a flash of green light. A pink flush traveled up Steve’s cheeks and he shook his head at the team. “Not a word,” he muttered, starting to clean up the table. 

Loki and Clint landed in Bucky’s apartment. Bucky was in the kitchen and he groaned loudly at seeing Clint. “Him again! You said you were gonna quit bringing him here, sir.”

Loki draped himself over the arm of the couch like a woman in a painting. Clint kicked off his boots and curled up on the armchair, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV. “Did I now?” he replied amusedly. 

Bucky just shook his head and finished cooking. “At least you could’ve warned me,” he grumbled. “You two hungry?”

“Naw, we just ate,” Clint answered. “You got any beer?”

Bucky clattered around in his fridge and then threw a can into the living room. Clint jumped up and caught it and fist-pumped. He put the can on the coffee table and dropped back into the armchair. It took him nearly a minute of squirming to get comfortable, and then he sighed, drawing Loki’s attention.

“Do you _need_ something, Clint?” Loki asked softly.

Clint froze. “Uh, just want some more...comfortable clothes, I guess?”

Loki frowned at him and then waved his hand, putting Clint in bright green sweatpants and a black Asgardian tunic with gold filigree. Clint grinned at him and then cracked open his beer, licking up the overflow. The two of them turned their attention to the TV.

Bucky watched from the kitchen, shaking his head. Fuckin’ weirdos.

* * *

“Are you two incapable of being without each other now?” Sam asked as he let himself into Steve’s apartment. Loki was sitting on the floor in front of the couch, where Clint was brushing his hair. Sam was wearing his Falcon uniform, but without the jetpack and wings. 

“Why would I want him anywhere else?” Loki asked.

“Aw, geez,” Clint muttered, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Sam?” Steve yelled from the bedroom. “Give me a minute.”

“Sure,” Sam called back, and then he looked back at Loki and Clint. “You two coming with?”

Clint held up Loki’s hair in explanation, a helpless look on his face. Sam raised an eyebrow at him.

“I have no interest in volunteering my time to help sickly children,” Loki informed Sam. “I can do nothing for them and I have no desire to be interrogated about my apparent refusal to cure every Midgardian of their ailments.” Clint had taken a picture of Loki in front of the sunset the night before, and Loki had posted it on Instagram. He’d woken up to hundreds of comments asking him about his _magic powers_ and his healing potions and how it was apparently his duty now to heal every Midgardian of every issue that troubled them.

Sam frowned. “I mean, couldn’t you?”

Loki sat up straighter and frowned. “Am I meant to be some savior of your race? Would it not make more sense for your people to take care of one another instead of expecting an _alien_ to swoop down and heal them with my _magic powers_?” He waved a hand. “I am an Avenger. No more can be asked of me.”

“We’ve been talking about it all morning,” Steve said tiredly as he walked into the living room, dressed in his Captain America uniform, shield on his back. “He was going to come with until Clint brought up that parents would want their kids fixed.”

“So now I get to stay back and deal with the mess I made,” Clint said, clearly repeating something Steve had said to him earlier. Sam just shook his head at the lot of them. “I’m always uncomfortable around kids anyway. Especially the sick ones.” He shuddered over-dramatically. 

“It’s the job now,” Steve informed him. “We have to show that we can do more than destroy cities.” He looked at Sam and nodded his approval of his outfit. “We’re going to start these outreach opportunities in uniform, and after a few months, we’re going to start going in street clothes. Stark’s PR department says we need to _humanize_ the Avengers.”

Loki and Clint rolled their eyes simultaneously. 

Steve just shook his head at them. “This is our job now, you two. You’re getting out of it this time, but you’ll be at the next one.”

Loki sent him a filthy smile. “I’ll be sure to make it up to you when you return, my Captain,” he purred.

Sam choked and then cleared his throat, a bit of a dark flush rising on his cheeks. “Not the time, you two. Let’s get out of here, Cap.”

Steve nodded and came around the couch, going down on one knee to take Loki’s head in both of his gloved hands. He brushed his thumb over Loki’s cheekbone and took his time looking over his face. “I’m glad you’re back with me,” he said softly. Loki smiled and tried to turn his face away, but Steve gently turned his head back. “You’re also not getting out of the next one.”

Loki smirked. “Of course I will, my Captain. But you may feel comforted by your delusions, as we all are.” He leaned forward and pressed a warm kiss to Steve’s mouth. Steve kissed him back and then stood up, looking at Clint.

“You two watch out for each other,” Steve told them, and then he and Sam left the apartment.

Loki smiled to himself as he leaned back against Clint’s legs, Clint obligingly brushing through his hair again. On the roof, the Quinjet tore off through the air. 

“How long are we gonna hang out here? I know you’re planning something.” Clint said a few minutes later. He started braiding Loki’s hair in traditional warrior braids, but Loki slapped his hands out out of his hair. Clint held up his hands in exasperation and then dropped them to the couch, shaking his head. 

Loki motioned to the breakfast bar, where Steve’s helmet was sitting. “He ‘forgot’ his helm. They’ll be back soon. Steve will feel better for having checked on us, and then we can leave.”

“Alright,” Clint said slowly, a frown on his face. “You know I know where we’re going, right? You can’t keep any secrets.”

“It was not intended to be secret. Merely to be hidden from Steve and Sam.” He pushed to his feet and brushed off his clothes. “Come, you will need a suitable outfit. Midgardians wear such hideous clothing.” He pulled Clint off the couch and they went into the bedroom. Clint jumped up onto the bed and leaned his head back against one of the pillows.

“You wear Midgardian clothes all the time,” Clint pointed out. “Am I using Cap’s pillow? Is it weird to still be a little star-struck by the guy even though I know what his dick tastes like?”

Loki looked rather put-upon for someone who was able to get a blowjob from Captain America anytime he liked. “Yes, that is Steve’s pillow, which you already knew. Now, what are your preferred colors?”

“Uh, purple? My uniform is black, so maybe black?”

“You have the option of any conceivable color and you go with _black_?”

“Says the guy who used to dye his hair in secret when he was younger because it had ‘a hint of red’,” Clint shot back. Loki stiffened and then glared at the archer. Clint just shot him an easy grin. “Any color, huh? I’m assuming other people aren’t going to see us, so the only person I can annoy is you. Make my clothes pink, purple, and yellow. But real bright.”

“You are aware I am doing this as a courtesy.”

“Oh, _sure_ , if it was your kind of courtesy, you would’ve just made me wear Cap’s clothes or something. You’re trying to make me happy.”

Loki grit his teeth and turned away. Overhead, they both heard the sound of the Quinjet landing on the roof. Clint was making a comment about the impressive structural integrity of the building when Steve opened the apartment door, calling for Loki. 

Loki stepped out of the bedroom and leaned against the doorframe, crossing his arms over his chest. “Your helm is on the counter.” He pointed at the breakfast bar. Steve gave him a sheepish grin and collected it, sliding it on. “We still have no interest in going with you.”

Steve nodded and stepped up to him, sliding his hands over Loki’s hips, dipping his gloved fingers under Loki’s shirt. Loki arched up into him and slid his arms over Steve’s shoulders. “I didn’t expect you to jump at the chance,” Steve said quietly. “It’s something we have to do. But you’re...why is Barton in our bed? Okay, actually, I don’t want to know.”

“It’s not a sex thing!” Clint yelled, a grin in his voice.

Loki’s mouth curled in a smile and he dipped his head to feather a glancing kiss over Steve’s mouth. “We both have our matters to attend to, my Captain,” he murmured. “I will make it up to you when you return to me tonight.” He slipped his hand down Steve’s chest and then cupped his groin, pressing in with long fingers. Steve let out a low moan and dropped his mouth to Loki’s neck.

“Really, I’m _definitely_ not in your bed because of a sex thing!” Clint called out again. “I promise it’s just a regular thing!”

Steve smiled into Loki’s neck and pulled back, reaching down to adjust himself. He brushed his fingers over Loki’s face and then nodded, buckling his helmet. “I have plans for that bed tonight, Clint, so clean the sheets when you’re done!”

“Still not a sex thing!”

The door shut after Steve and Loki turned back to Clint, a soft, wondrous smile on his face. “He is very kind to me,” he remarked. 

Clint rolled over onto his side so he was facing Loki, propping his head up on his hand. “You could try taking a page out of his book, you know. People tend to like that.”

“People _liking_ me is generally not something I tend to concern myself with.”

Clint clambered off the bed and began pulling off clothes, throwing them over in Loki’s pile in the corner. “How many times did you tell yourself that before you believed it?”

Loki flicked Clint in the forehead and then conjured a white, long-sleeved Asgardian shift, motioning for Clint to put it on.

Clint obliged, but he groaned, “I don’t want to wear a dress. I know that’s just gonna make you want me to wear one more, but I really don’t want to.”

Loki barely restrained himself from rolling his eyes. He stepped forward and brushed his hand down the front of the shift, color spilling from his touch. “A shift is not a dress.” It was definitely a dress. It was made out of sheer fabric with lace on the edges and Loki’s seidr turned it a warm purple with gold lace. Clint frowned down at it. Just because it was casual wear on Asgard didn’t mean it wasn’t a dress on Earth.

“God, I hate how good this dress looks on me.”

Loki handed him a pair of white loose pants, which Clint dutifully pulled on. Loki turned them a dark pink and then closed the bedroom door so Clint could look at himself on the mirror hanging on the back of it.

Clint glowered at his reflection. “I hate that I know why you have this mirror here,” he muttered, plucking at the shift. “Can you at least shrink it a little?”

“No.” Loki quickly dressed himself in a black hoodie with Steve’s shield emblazoned on the front and, then after sending Clint’s outfit a grin, bright purple leggings. 

“I’m a shitty hirdman if I can’t even carry around knives or anything,” Clint pointed out, digging through his clothes to pull out the various weaponry he usually had on himself. Loki shrugged at him.

“I fail to see how that is my problem.” He slid his feet into black flats and readjusted his clothes, sending a spell over the both of them to clean their mouths and skin, causing Clint to shiver as the seidr slipped over him. “We will not be seeing anyone regardless.”

Clint shrugged and pushed his pants down to slide a knife holster over his thigh. He slid a few knives into the holster and then pulled his pants back up, snapping the waistband against his belly. Loki rolled his eyes and attached a few belt loops to the pants so Clint could slide his belt through and have the ruby-hilted dagger and a gun on his hip. He still felt kind of naked but it’d be fine. Loki handed him one of Steve’s cardigans and Clint slid it on, opening the bedroom door and collecting his bow and quiver from his own room. He pulled on boots and looked at himself in the mirror. He looked ridiculous. Oh well.

Loki met him in the living room and glanced over his outfit, nodding with approval. Apparently Loki liked ridiculous.

Loki held out his hand and Clint took it, twisting their fingers together. In a flash of green light, they disappeared.

* * *

Steve and Sam returned to an empty apartment, which wasn’t really a surprise. Steve gave Sam an outfit to change into and then they ordered in dinner, Steve pulling up the news report from their visit to the hospital. He leaned against the back of the couch while the reporter outlined the generally positive feedback. There had been questions about where Loki and Hawkeye were, but Steve had mentioned prior obligations, which had _apparently_ been the wrong thing to say, as a reporter had then asked him what could be more important than a bunch of sick kids. Sam had piped up that Loki was still a King and had responsibilities on Asgard, thank God. 

It’d gone well, though. Steve felt good about it, felt good about giving back. A bunch of the kids had gotten pictures with him, or his shield, and there’d even been a few kids that had wanted pictures with both him and Sam, which had made Steve feel good about his friend being on the team. 

“You want kids?” Sam asked as they watched the footage of the Quinjet landing on the hospital roof and the Avengers all filing out. 

Steve turned his head to look at him. “Not really. There’s always another war. I couldn’t bring a kid into that.” He looked back at the TV. “I thought I did, for a long time. The whole works, wife, kids, house, all that. But I’m good with what I got. You?”

Sam snorted. “Before I went into the Air Force, sure. Now? Not sure I’m cut out for kids. I got bigger priorities.”

Steve smiled, just a bit.

Their food arrived a while later and they served themselves, Sam cracking open a beer from his stash in the fridge, swallowing down half of it before joining Steve back on the couch, the two of them eating in comfortable quiet.

Loki and Clint reappeared, bringing a flush of cold wind with them. Steve and Sam immediately got up to help, but Loki waved them off, dragging a shivering, loudly complaining Clint to the bathroom. Steve and Sam exchanged a half amused, half concerned look and followed.

“It is not _my_ fault,” Loki groused, letting Clint lean on him as he started the bath.

“Oh, not _your_ fault you spelled the wards so only you could enter!” Clint’s teeth chattered as he tried to shuck off his clothes, but his hands were too frozen. “In fucking Jotunheim of all places!”

“Jotunheim?” Sam asked.

“He made me stand outside while he ‘double checked’ everything! It took twenty minutes!” Loki rolled his eyes and pulled Clint’s clothes off, easily picking the archer up and placing him in the lukewarm water filling the tub. Clint shuddered and tried to get out, complaining that the water was too hot, but Loki ignored him. “I can _feel_ how concerned—”

“I merely forgot how fragile your species is,” Loki spoke over him. “Even an Aesir child could withstand twenty minutes.”

Sam picked up Clint’s outfit, raising his eyebrows at the colors. “Dude, is this a dress?”

“It is common casual wear on Asgard,” Loki said, not looking up from Clint’s frozen face. “Are you not a healer of some sort?”

“I was a parajumper, but you look like you have a good handle on it. He’s able to talk, doesn’t seem confused, even though Jotunheim _does_ sound like a fake thing.”

“It is very real,” Loki said quietly, seidr slipping over Clint to warm him. 

“What were you two doing in Jotunheim?” Steve asked slowly. “ _Why_ were you in Jotunheim?”

“I had something I needed to check on,” Loki said tightly, not looking up at him. “How were the dying children?”

“They all survived our visit, at least,” Sam offered up. “Where’s Jotunheim?”

“It is a realm near Asgard. It is a land of ice.”

“And mountains and water,” Clint offered up, sinking into the bath as Loki turned the water warmer. “And more snow than you’ve ever seen in your life.”

Steve frowned. “I remember you saying once that a human would die within minutes of being on Jotunheim. How’d he last almost 20 with just mild hypothermia?”

Loki shrugged a shoulder and refused to answer. Steve looked to Clint, who ignored the lot of them. He sighed and shook his head, going back into the living room and dropping back onto the couch. After a few minutes, Sam followed him, and then collected up his gear and told Steve he’d see him later. 

Once Sam had left, Steve ducked into the kitchen and warmed up some food for Clint, taking it into the bathroom. Loki took the bowl from him and ate a bit of it before giving it to Clint, leaning against Steve’s side as they watched the archer eat. 

“I have safehouses,” Loki finally said, his voice soft. “Many on Midgard, many more on other realms. Places that are safe. I fear Thor survived his fall from the Bifrost. If he comes for me, I must have somewhere to go.”

Steve sighed and nodded. “Why’d you take Clint?”

“To tie him to the wards.” Loki looked distinctly uncomfortable. “If Thor comes for me, he will come for Clint. I had to give him...somewhere to go.” He cautiously reached out and ran his fingers through Clint’s hair. 

“Awww,” Clint crooned, slurping up a noodle. “You want to keep your evil older brother from killing me. That’s so sweet.” He shot Loki a wicked grin and Loki pursed his lips. “Don’t worry, Cap, I won’t take him away from you.”

Steve chuckled. “I don’t think I have anything to worry about, Barton.” He pressed a kiss to Loki’s temple and Loki gave Clint a smug smirk. 

Clint finished the bowl and Loki levitated it back to the kitchen, draining the water and helping Clint out of the bath. He brusquely patted the man down with a towel and pushed him into his room, summoning all the free blankets and swaddling him in him while he pushed Clint into bed. Clint rolled his eyes and let him. Loki conjured a chair and watched Clint until he slipped into sleep, and then Loki left the bedroom, closing the door behind him and then pacing uncomfortably in the living room, right in front of the TV show Steve was half-heartedly watching.

He’d managed to keep his mind off Loki’s long fingers pressing against his dick the entire time in the hospital, but now that there was nothing distracting him, the thought swarmed his mind. He leaned against the back of the couch and spread his knees. It took Loki a minute to notice, and then a slow smile spread across his face, dark green eyes watching Steve with focused interest. Once he had Loki’s attention, Steve shut off the TV and rucked up his t-shirt, running his fingers over the swelling lump in his jeans. His hips twitched and Loki stopped pacing, stepping closer to him, watching Steve’s strong fingers smooth over his clothed dick.

“I’ve been thinking about getting you in my mouth all day,” Loki informed him, his voice husky. “The weight of you on my tongue, pressing on the back of my throat, the ache of you splitting my lips.”

Steve grunted. “Oh, yeah?” He undid the button on his fly and watched Loki restrain himself from flying across the room to him. “I’ve been thinking of something for awhile. You want to try it?”

A flush spread across Loki’s cheeks and he nodded, pushing the coffee table aside as he smoothly knelt at Steve’s feet, hands running up Steve’s clothed thighs. “Please tell me, Captain,” he murmured, eyes locked on Steve’s fingers smoothing over his hardening cock. “Tell me what you wish of me and I will give it to you.”

“I watched a video. This girl, she...gave her fella a blowjob. Then stayed with her mouth on him until he got hard again, and then he just stayed in her mouth until he couldn’t help it anymore and fucked her mouth until he came.” Loki looked up at Steve’s face, which was as red as he’d ever seen. But Steve’s eyes were insistent and Loki slowly smiled again. “He watched a baseball game while she kept his dick in her mouth. I want to try it.”

Loki nodded a bit more eagerly than he’d intended. “I would _thoroughly_ enjoy serving you as such, my Captain,” he said, and pressed his own dick into the side of the couch as he leaned up Steve’s body to kiss him. Steve easily wrapped his arms around Loki’s shoulders as they kissed. “Next time, watch the video with me.” He opened his mouth for Steve’s tongue and let his Captain dominate him, strong hand against his jaw and his other hand in Loki’s hair, pulling and pushing his head right where Steve wanted him. A strong tongue explored his mouth, cracking his jaw open, finding the hidden confines of his mouth.

Steve pulled back, panting, and the hand in Loki’s hair pulled down. Loki went back to his knees, letting Steve press his face to his clothed crotch, mouthing at his hardening cock through his jeans. It felt good to be so thoroughly wanted.

Loki had always been a vain, lustful creature. Thor had found him being fucked in front of a mirror by some massive, muscular Vanir soldier, and had called him such after knocking the soldier out. He’d dragged back to their rooms and had dunked him in an ice cold bath. Loki had never forgotten the feeling of being stretched open by a wide cock and being able to turn his head and see it at the same time, see the man behind him spreading him open, see his body yielding and welcoming the thrusts and pressure of the panting, sweating soldier behind him. 

He pulled his Captain’s cock out of his jeans and smiled down at it. Steve shifted in his seat and pushed his jeans and boxer briefs down his thighs, and after a moment, Loki disappeared them, along with Steve’s shoes and socks. His Captain laid bare before him.

He opened his mouth and welcomed Steve into him.

Loki had always enjoyed sucking cock. He was good at it. He enjoyed the weight on his tongue, the stretch of his lips, the pressure against the back of his mouth, the stretch of his throat as he swallowed his Captain down. He enjoyed being lessened by the act. It was comforting.

Steve’s hips twitched on the couch as both of Steve’s hands wrapped around the back of his head, fingers twisting in his hair. Loki welcomed into the heat in his mouth, tongue working around the length, enjoying the way his throat spasmed around the head. Steve slid a hand down to run his thumb over the outline of his cock in Loki’s throat, hips thrusting deeper into Loki as he could feel the pressure from two different places.

Loki pulled off, licking down Steve’s length, digging his nails into Steve’s thighs, smiling a bit to himself as he did it. He’d given Steve blowjobs before, given that they both enjoyed them, and he knew what Steve liked. He liked feeling like he was being taken care of, that Loki was servicing him. He didn’t like for Loki to use his hands. Once, he’d gasped out that Loki’s mouth was only good for one thing, and Loki had kept him in bed for an entire day, showing him exactly what his mouth could do. Steve had apologized for saying that later, saying he was out of line, and Loki had shrugged a bit, not considering it to be a bother. He was so different from Stephen, who had just taken and never given anything back. Everyone else in Loki’s life only took; none of them ever gave him any part of themselves how Steve did.

He kept his hands on Steve’s thighs as he mouthed down the heavy, wide length of Steve’s cock to suckle on his balls. Steve moaned and threw his head back and then grunted out, “Get your mouth back on my dick,” yanking at Loki’s hair. Loki licked over the sensitive skin of his balls one more time and then obliged, seidr softening down deep in his gut. He was hard, himself, but he wasn’t here to orgasm; he was here to serve his Captain.

Loki slid his mouth back down Steve’s cock, deepening his suction, opening his throat when Steve held his head in place and thrust up into him. Steve liked using him and Loki liked being used. He swallowed around Steve’s length and was rewarded with a moan. Loki opened his throat and Steve thrust down, his wide cockhead spreading a comfortable ache through Loki’s throat. It took a bit of humming and then Steve’s hips were thrusting and twitching and his hands were shoving Loki’s head down and Loki could feel hot spurts of come against the back of his throat.

He pulled off Steve’s cock and gave the twitching, wide head a lick, sliding one hand down to his own aching cock. Steve’s head was thrown back, trying to regain his breath. Loki kissed and mouthed up his stomach and over his chest, sucking heavily at his peaked nipples while he worked his own long fingers over his cock, twisting sharply around the weeping head, and he slid up Steve’s body to spurt over his wilting cock, causing Steve to gasp.

Strong hands shoved him back down and Loki licked his own spend from Steve’s dick and then opened his mouth for the soft length to slide down his throat, swallowing around him. Steve shuddered from overstimulation and then managed to get a hold of himself, turning on the TV a minute later.

“Good boy,” Steve murmured, shoving his cock down Loki’s throat, keeping his hand tight in Loki’s hair. “You’re doing so good for me. You like taking care of me, huh? Such a good little boy.”

Loki moaned; he couldn’t stop himself. Oh, he wanted to be _good_. He wanted to please, to be taken to heel, to do what he was told. It was so good to know he was good enough.

He managed to calm himself down enough to settle again, Steve’s soft length filling his mouth. He buried his nose in the short curls at the base of Steve’s cock and let his eyes flutter shut, swallowing around him every so often. He’d be good. This was where he belonged, at Steve’s feet, to pleasure him and to be used however Steve wished.

“Was I too rough?” Steve asked gently, once he’d calmed down, gently running his fingers over Loki’s wild hair.

Loki slid his mouth off Steve’s soft length and licked his lips. “No,” he said kindly, his voice a little hoarse. “You enjoy putting on the act of domination, of being in control of me. I enjoy taking it.” He leaned his cheek on Steve’s thigh. “You could not be too rough with me if you tried.”

Steve thought about that for a moment. “I look forward to trying, then.” He’d had something dark and cold inside of him for as long as he could remember, something that _wanted_ , something that took whatever Loki gave him and yearned for more. But he could push that part down if he needed to. Loki liked showing him that he didn’t always need to. So much of his life had been out of his control—his illnesses as a child, the serum, coming out of the ice—that he yearned for control in any situation it was given to him. He just needed something in his life to be firmly his. Loki finally gave that to him, finally let that cold, dark part of himself out into the air.

A while later, Loki was almost asleep, swimming in a deep pool of submission, Steve still soft in his mouth, when Clint opened his bedroom door, jaw cracking in a yawn. Steve blushed and quickly slid himself out of Loki’s mouth and scrambled to get his boxer briefs pulled back up, Loki blinking slowly up at him. Clint flicked a gaze over the two of them on the couch and then went past them to the kitchen, heating up a bowl of leftovers and drinking an entire glass of water while he waited for the microwave. Clint grabbed a soda and the bowl and then joined Steve on the couch, wrapping a blanket around himself before he sat down. Loki draped himself over Steve’s thighs and grabbed one of his hands, sliding his pointer and middle finger into his mouth. Steve tried to pull his fingers out of Loki’s mouth but stopped when Loki glared at him.

Clint finished half the bowl before he said, “He likes it when you make him do stuff like that.” He thought about it for a minute while looking down at his food. “It makes him feel useful. Like he’s worth something.”

Steve ran his hand over Loki’s wild hair and bright green eyes flicked open, blinking slowly up at him while Loki suckled on his fingers. “We’re compatible,” Steve said quietly. “It’s good to know.”

“Sure it is,” Clint agreed, watching without any real interest as Loki deep-throated Steve’s fingers and ignored Steve’s attempts to get him to behave appropriately. "How is this for you?" Steve asked him, settling Loki back down at his feet. Green eyes flickered open and glanced briefly over Clint before fluttering shut again. Clint glanced at the blank TV. "It's weird, for sure. But he likes it, so I don't really mind. Well, I sometimes mind. It's weird to...be turned on without doing anything to achieve that, y'know? Not sure how to explain it." He continued eating slowly, trying not to think about it. “Why are you just listening to baseball without the screen on? Isn’t it boring enough already?”

Steve smiled a bit, obviously grateful for the subject change. “It’s too distracting how folks these days watch it. I guess I just got used to listening to it. Maybe we’ll go to a game soon?”

“You get Stark to get us some box seats with catering or something and I’ll go with you. I’ll make that sacrifice for you, Cap.” He elbowed Steve in the side and stole the remote while finishing his food, turning the screen back on and paging through the channels for a movie.

Steve shot Clint an embarrassed grin. “I appreciate it, Barton.”

Clint shrugged. “Hey, someone’s gotta do it.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> please follow me:  
> tumblr: @deluxemycroft  
> twitter: @whenhedied
> 
> please leave comments and kudos!


End file.
